phantasystarfandomcom-20200216-history
Rab Rappy
: "A red-colored Rappy variant. It is said to make romance bloom if one is encountered." : — Bestiary entry in Phantasy Star Zero Rab Rappy is a rare creature in Phantasy Star Zero. It may appear in certain areas under special circumstances. General Data Characteristics Rab Rappy is a small flightless bird that is not as restricted to a specific habitat like other members of the rappy species in the Phantasy Star franchise. It has a distinctive ultra-deformed, "chibi" design in this incarnation compared to other members of the species. According to the rappy's description, it can potentially make romance bloom if it is encountered. This inherent ability has similar implications as Love Rappy from Phantasy Star Online. Rab Rappy's feathers are pink with a white underbelly. The antennae on its head are made up of long, flowing feathers that begin as the same color of the bird's body and end in dark purple tips. Although similar in design to Rappy, Rab Rappy's antennae have shorter, stubbier tips. Its teal eyes are surrounded by a large patch of white feathers. At the edge of the rappy's wings is a small palm with claws. Although sharp, it prefers to use its beak when it attempts to defend itself. Rab Rappy only has three toes per foot, all of which are forward facing. Rab Rappy are social creatures that have a tendency to travel in flocks. Like all rappies when knocked out, they will fall to the ground and after a certain period of time, they will rise up and run off into the distance. Activity Patterns Rab Rappies are rare creatures that have a chance of appearing in Arca Plant, Dark Shrine, and the Eternal Tower. A rodeo style music will play upon encountering them. Rab Rappies are quite timid and cowardly, but will respond with pecks if approached although they are not much of a dangerous threat. As expected from this iconic species, they will play dead upon being defeated and will attempt to make a run for it after a while. Keep a close eye on them, as they get up and flee very swiftly. If you hit one while it's running away, the rappy may drop a rare item. Special Drops Rab Rappy may drop one of the following items upon being hit before it can escape. A difficulty will be abbreviated next to the name of the area that the item drops in. N stands for Normal Mode; H is short for Hard Mode; and SH is Super Hard Mode. If the item drops on all difficulties, no difficulty will be listed. Fun Facts *The Rappy species made its first appearance in the Phantasy Star series as an enemy that appeared toward the beginning of Rhys' quest in Phantasy Star III: Generations of Doom known as Chirper. It reappeared in Phantasy Star IV: End of the Millenium, where it was renamed Rappy. *''Phantasy Star Zero'' is the first game in the franchise to develop a chibi-styled rappy that remains one of the consistent staples of the Phantasy Star Online series. It has become the official mascot of the online RPG entries in the franchise. External Sources *PSO-World Category:Phantasy Star Zero Monsters